Creamy Dreams
by L.C. blip
Summary: Tooth's daily dare takes a sultry turn.


Tooth trailed her tongue up and over the creamy white delight she delicately clutched with both hands. Her head tilted to the side as she lapped at the dripping rivulets of ice cream that slid down and over her fingers. Licking and lapping her way up from her finders to the crest of the cone and opened her mouth wide, taking the tip into her mouth and slurping obscenely, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"That was traumatizing." Jack deadpanned, blushing furiously as they walked across the cafeteria, completely regretting agreeing to the dare Tooth had picked for the day.

His friend just giggled and daintily wiped the edges of her mouth. "C'mon Jack. Your turn. Let's see if you can beat that! If you can make me blush-"

"That's not fair though! You blush at everything!" Jack interrupted, shaking an accusatory finger at her.

She seemed to stop and think, tapping her chin and munching on her cone before lighting up and patting his elbow. "Just give it your best shot. If it gets too bad I'll look away and tell you to stop."

Blue eyes regarded her with suspicion before settling onto his cone. It was a simple treat, mint chocolate chip in an unassuming waffle cone. He lifted the confection to his lips and lightly ran is tongue from the base of the scoop over the top and down the opposite side and then swirled the slick muscle around the tip before taking the crest into his mouth and suckling. His eyes fell closed as he savored the cool mint and rich chocolate as it mixed in his mouth. Jack lazily opened his eyes, looking straight at his friends as his tongue dipped into the crevasse of the ice cream and the cone when his mind began to wander.

There was this guy, a teacher's assistant that was like sex on legs. Very long legs. And Jack just _knew_ that the guy was packing, he had to- his imagination had already supplied various instances of that fact. Scenes flashed in his mind of the man; hands in Jack's hair and cock down his throat. Oh, he would worship that thing! The few times they'd been in relatively close contact Jack had nearly swooned. The man was ruggedly handsome, with thick, dark eyebrows and electric green eyes that made Jack's breath hitch every time their gazes met. Add that to the perpetually permanent five o'clock shadow that had Jack itching for beard burn and upped his morning shower time by half an hour.

Determination settled in his gut as Jack hunkered down to give this ice cream cone the best blowjob of his life. He pulled out all the stops, all his tricks and aces in the hole. Jack felt cream slide down his chin but had no intentions of stopping. In his experience, the sloppier the better.

He smirked at Tooth's quiet 'Oh my God' and flicked the tip of his tongue over the tip top of the ice cream as he outright moaned, and the violently jumped at the sound of crashing dishes.

The duo turned, at breakneck speed, to shockingly look upon the scene before them:

There was a fellow student on his knees, hurriedly scooping up the no-ruined contents of his lunch up off the floor, ears blazing red as he cursed at the floor. Tooth jumped to his aid, grabbing the man's book bag and the cup of fruit to offer a small amount of help.

"Aster! Are you alright?"

" 'm fine, sheila. Just lost my head for a mo'."

Jack stiffened, eyes going wide. It was _him_! It was the wet dream in the flesh! Heat rose in his cheeks and down over his neck as he dipped his head. God, he was so embarrassed. He half listened to whatever Tooth was saying, instead focusing on how he was going to get out of here.

"Right, Jack?"

He regarded his friend with confusion before nodding hesitantly.

She smiled, well…smirked, before explaining about some study session with the captain of the hockey team who she tutored and scampered off, leaving Jack and the newly named Aster standing awkwardly together.

"So… I'm guessing you saw that." Jack started, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. I saw…. All of it." He paused and adjusted the strap on his bag, hefting the weight back up onto his shoulder. "So um. Toothie told me a few things, and… just- here." Aster stuttered, shoving a piece of paper into Jack's hand before turning and briskly walking away.

The young man looked incredulously at the crumpled paper, unfolding it carefully.

' _So, you look like you know your way around an ice cream cone. Maybe I could take you out for your next one?'_

Underneath was ten inconspicuous digits.

Jack grinned, all teeth and giggles as he glanced back and forth between the respected directions his best friend, and crush had gone. He hastily pulled out his phone and texted the number on the paper.

TO: Aster  
If I'd known all it took was an icecream I would have done this sooner.

FROM: Aster  
Don't make me jealous of dessert.


End file.
